The Hardest Thing
by temptress835
Summary: *Chapter 3* Draco has a Gryffindor girlfriend and something's going on that she doesn't know about... How will she find out. R+R please then I'll know if I'm doing it right
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No really I don't. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
I walked out of a partially hard lesson of potions and headed to the great hall for dinner. Snape had never liked me, it could be because he hated anything to do with Gryffindor and because Harry, Ron, Hermione and I hadn't been paying much attention in the class. Then again we never really did. He also didn't approve of my relationship with..  
  
"Hello Draco" I smiled as he slipped he arms around my waist  
  
"Hello beautiful" He whispered in my ear "You know I don't like it when you act like that in potions" I smiled know oh to well what he was on about "What are you talking about? I don't understand"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about" He moved to the side of me and left one arm around me "When you draw attention to yourself like that, you know that I can't handle it. And you know that I can't come over to you in Snape's class'" I smiled as he walked me to a seat and we sat for the rest of dinner.  
  
I woke early the next day. I had to. Apart from the owl that was nibbling on my ear there was Quidditch practice. I opened the letter and sighed as I stroked the eagle owl. It was from Draco.  
  
Meet me after practice. I'll help you relax. Draco.  
  
I knew what he wanted to do. Why couldn't he just get the point? I do like him, really I do. I thought as I pulled on my Quidditch robes. But I just didn't feel ready was that such a crime? I walked out to the common room and saw Fred on his way out.  
  
"Hey girl" He smiled. Fred could always see through my fake smiles.Although Fred was two years older than me he could somehow work me out better than others. He was always there for me even through the hard times with Draco although they both hated each other. "Come on then out with it. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep last night" I lied  
  
"Really?" He looked into my eyes he always did this since he found out that was the only way for me to tell the truth "You know that you can tell me everything.. right?"  
  
"I know" I looked away from him as we crossed the entrance hall  
  
"It's Malfoy. Isn't it? You know that I can aim a bludger at his head next match"  
  
"Why do you always ask that? knowing that the answer is no" I stopped "Fred were playing Hufflepuff!"  
  
"So..? Malfoy will be in the crowd" Fred smiled put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed "So come on what is it?"  
  
"Same old" I sighed and shrunk into Fred's warm body "Do you think I'm being weird?"  
  
"No I don't. I don't blame the boy for wanting to shag you but you can't make you do anything your not ready for"  
  
"Thanks Fred"  
  
We entered the change room and sat to listen to the prep talk that Harry offered. I sat next to Fred and looked around taking in everything with a smile. I wasn't normally on the team I was just filling in for Katie while she was in the hospital (on her way to charms she had been cursed by some Slytherin's that were still bitter about there loss)  
  
After practice I walked toward the lake and sat under a tree. I just watched the lake ripple as the squid swam. This was my favorite place to sit I liked to come her and just think things over. Today was a topic I had thought about a lot lately. Sex. I had never really thought about it till I started going out with Draco. He had brought up th topic, not really by saying anything but by trying to undress me in the middle of a make-out session in an empty classroom one afternoon two weeks after we had got together. At first he was fine with it. He said it was Okay, that he could wait. As our two month anniversary neared he was becomming more and more persistent on the topic.  
  
Only last weekend when the majority of the school was at Hogsmeade we met in my dormitory... and well.. we where talking (I love talking to draco he listens to me and I listen to him. His nothing like what people say) and then we where making out on the bed (which always happens) and he slides his hand up my leg. I'm okay with this he always does it normally he'll rest his hand on my hip. But he didn't next thing I know hid undone my jeans and his hand.... Well I wasn't really okay with this but I couldn't move he had pined me there. Not to say that it wasn't an enjoyable experience in the end. I just oh I don't know what I wanted, I guess that fact that he was so forceful scared me more.  
  
I looked down at my watch. Draco was late.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Please feel free to R+R I'll get the next chapter up soon! 


	2. It Can't Be True

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am poor so no money comes from this.  
  
As I normally did I got lost in my thoughts so I didn't hear anyone coming till he was right behind me.  
  
"Hey Crabbe" I said startled  
  
"He isn't coming" Crabbe grunted back "His in the hospital wing. His out cold"  
  
"What? Why? What happened? Is he okay?" I stood straight up and ran to his bedside. "Draco? Baby. are you okay?" He looked in a bad way  
  
"Yeah baby I'm fine!" He looked down at me and I held his hand  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing bad, I was walking down to see you and in comes Potter and Weasley came in and asked me where I was going and I don't know what happened.. they just attacked ... no wands. They just pined me and went for it."  
  
I looked up at him. He was right there was no way that wands were used. I tried to think why they would do something like that to him, yeah okay they hated him. But if he was just coming to see me Why would they? "I'm sorry"  
  
I stayed with him until Madam Pomfery shoed me away. I walked back to Gryffindor tower with mixed feelings and a very strong desire to hurt Harry and Ron. I walked in and saw them sitting with Hermione playing exploding snap. I filled to the brim with rage.  
  
"Harry! Fuck!" I screamed "Why did you have to go and do that I know you hate him but fuck! Can't you just ignore him?"  
  
"Hedia calm down! please" Ron stood up "You don't know! What did he say happen?"  
  
"He said that you two jumped him as he was walking to see me"  
  
"Is that his story... Hedia did he happen to mention the he was also snogging Pansy Parkinson" I just looked at him.  
  
"He wasn't! Stop trying to justify what you did!" I took out my wand and pointed it at them.  
  
"Hedia, please your our friend are you going to let Malfoy fuck that up? You know that we wouldn't make something like that up!" Harry stood up and began to walk over to me  
  
"Harry! Don't!" I screamed "Don't touch me!" by now the whole common room was looking at us. Tears streaked my face. I dropped my wand and took a swing at Harry's face before I could connect with anything I was pulled away from around the waist.  
  
"Hedia!" Fred yelled "What's going on?"  
  
I just turned into Fred's chest and cried.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________ end! R+R and I'll write quicker! =) 


	3. Lies All Lies

Disclaimer: OMG I just read this article about JK's Lawyers.. so REALLY the only thing I own is Heida! And I get no money. The really creator of HP is J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N I REALLY need to apologise for the last chapter as I hated it and it wasn't long enough. I will try and never make it happen again. Also the delay in chapters is because of year 11 (i.e. The work load). I am sorry. Oh and thanks to my reviewers you make me warm and fuzzy inside. I am so shutting up now......  
  
There was no way that this could be true.. No way. Harry just didn't like the fact that I was with someone that he didn't like and that he really wasn't evil. As for Ron I thought at least he would have some sense but as Fred explained Draco wasn't the nicest person to anyone. I had to agree and Fred was all sweet about it although Draco wasn't his favorite person either. I couldn't look at Harry or Ron for the next few days, I couldn't even talk to them. At all. But I had to, Quidditch we kicked ass 450-30! And well after thinking about it I decided that I really couldn't sat angry at Harry or Ron for too long. (Well I guess the alcohol helped)  
  
The next day I went to the library to do some work. On the way I saw Katie she said that playing in our next game (against Slytherin) wasn't such a good idea after what happened to her. But we had decided not to tell anyone (Outside the team) as a defense tactic.  
  
I sat down and started an essay for History Of Magic when I heard people talking.  
  
"Really so she doesn't know?" The first voice said  
  
"No the slag has no idea. I mean how dumb can you get? I don't know why he wastes his time with her" I knew that voice it was Pansy Parkinson  
  
"But he must at least like her.. maybe even a little bit?" And that was Millicent Bulstrode "On the other hand she may just be a game to him.. we all know how he likes to play games.."  
  
"You could be right. I don't know the bitch but just look at her! I really have no idea why his with her she's not even pretty"  
  
"Has he shagged her yet? Do you know"  
  
"Can't have.. well, if his still letting me seduce him. And if he has she can't be too good.. you know how he gets when he finds a good shag, won't let her go and won't be with anyone else" She gave an evil laugh.. Stupid cow.  
  
"But he did take that beating for her didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah he did. Oh god the look on Potter and Weasley's faces! God it was classic. Draco couldn't fight back magic or not. He needed to wounds for the bitch to feel sorry for him and then he gets the shag.. see?" They both chortled  
I rammed all of my things into my bag and ran out tears welling. All I wanted to do was get back to the common room and jump on my bed and cry and cry and cry.  
  
The bitch how could she say that.. She had to know that I was there. Yeah that's right that's the only explanation for it. She hated me because he liked me and not her, she'd been after him for ages rummer had it she though that it was her right to have him and that all she ever wanted in her life was to be apart of his family. The amount of times that Draco had complained to me about her, the amount of times that he wanted me to slap her. She had to be lying. I wasn't going to let her get to me. Which was easier to say than do.  
  
I bumped into several people I didn't know on my way back. I ran up the stairs hoping that no one I knew saw me. I jumped on my bed and cried, I cried too hard that I'd thought I'd never stop. After a while I fell into an uneasy asleep, fully clothed. I woke with a start. Someone was standing over my bed. I sighed as I looked at him.  
  
"God you scared me" I said clutching my chest  
  
"Sorry" He smiled "I saw that you were distressed earlier"  
  
"Huh? Oh that I'm fine" I smiled "What time is it?"  
  
"Come on don't lie to me, I know you to well for that."  
  
I sat up and looked at him. He was in boxer shorts and a black shirt. He'd never looked so gorgeous, so hot he was really turning me on. Shit what was I thinking I couldn't do it not here what if someone walked in?  
  
"Where is everyone?" I asked shaking my head  
  
"Home.. Christmas holidays." He smiled as he drew nearer and pressed his lips on mine. I could smell his after shave. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and explored it, ever inch. I couldn't help it the kiss was so intoxicating I had to kiss back he pushed his body down on mine.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ END! Of the chapter.. Who is that? Fred? Draco? Harry? Hahahahahahaha you'll have to wait till the next installment. I hope to get that up before I go back to school and get swamped with too much work! Don't forget to R+R! - I get motivated. 


End file.
